Birthday Occurence
by Uchizaki
Summary: It's our favorite blond's best friend, Kyuu's birthday. Naruto prepares the best birthday that the redhead have ever had. KyuuNaru, fluff, yaoi, AU.


Kyuubi x Naruto yaoi oneshot!!  
Warnings: Shonen-ai, mild yaoi, cursing, horrible sap, unbeta'd  
Disclaimer: Uchizaki own not Naruto.  
"Talking" ; _Thoughts  
Rating: T  
ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!!_

_**Birthday Occurence, A KyuuNaru fic  
**__~Uchizaki_

Naruto skipped happily down the red brick sidewalks of the busy city streets, stopping briefly to window shop at some of the expensive, elegant jewelry stores that he thought was interesting. He hummed a happy tune and closed his eyes for a moment, delving in the warm summer breeze that was causing his wild golden spikes to wave gently in the air. Even though he was only wearing an orange tank top and light brown camouflage cargo shorts, he was rather hot and beads of sweat were slowly slipping down his forehead.

Today, the carefree blond was on a mission. Yes, tomorrow was his best friend, Kyuubi's birthday, and he had to find him the perfect gift! Because that's what best friends do, they give each other perfect gifts! At least, they do in mangas and animes. So there Naruto was, walking down the hot crowded streets in an attempt to scout out the perfect gift for his red haired friend. He had decided on getting him some kind of jewelry, like a silver chain, or some shiny bling, or maybe a black leather belt with shiny studs or something. But so far, he's having little luck on finding something that would suit the other's taste.

_Hmm, nah it's too skinny, _Naruto thought as he pushed his face into the transparent glass to scrutinize the silver chain on display. When he pulled back he noticed the smudges his forehead and cheeks created and grinned. He leaned back down and made some more smudges, grinning playfully all the while. In the middle of his sixth face smudge, he came eye to eye with an orange fox pendant.

His bright cerulean eyes widened. _It's perfect! _He thought happily and ran into the jewelry store, excited. "Hey pretty lady-chan!" he exclaimed, waving at a pretty white eyed girl with long glossy black hair who wore the store uniform, "Can you grab that chain and pendant there for me? I want a closer look!" The shy girl blushed and unlocked the glass cabinet after fumbling around for a couple seconds with the keys. With a meek "H-here you go s-sir," a slick silver and orange pendant was dropped into a pair of waiting tan hands.

Naruto gave the girl one of his brightest grins and then paused, noticing that the other was as red as a tomato, so he didn't hesitate to voice his thoughts.

"What's wrong? You're as red as a tomato; do you have a fever or something?" Naruto inquired anxiously and gently placed his hand on a red forehead. To his shock and surprise, the brunette promptly fainted. The blond panicked, "Ack! Are you okay!?"

"Ahaha! Don't worry about it! Our little Hinata here has random fainting fits every time she sees a really attractive guy!" Another worker, a brunette with red triangular tattoos on both of his cheeks said with a grin as he came and picked up the limp form effortlessly and deposited her on the couch in the store. Then he turned and winked at the blond, "The name's Kiba, by the way, so, did ya take an interest in that fox pendant?" he asked casually, leaning forward with an arm propped up on the glass show cabinet, looking up at the customer.

Naruto blinked, suddenly remembering the object in his hands. He looked down and took his first good look at the piece of jewelry. A sly, shiny red fox face was imbedded in a silver fox-shaped figure. The tail was crimson, and the tips of the small ornament's legs had tiny black obsidian stones imbedded into it. The chain it was dangling from wasn't skinny like women's jewelry, but it also wasn't as thick as men's chains. It was just perfect silver links all linked together.

Naruto grinned and handed the ornament to the brunette. "I take two of them! One for my buddy and one for me!"

"Alrighty! But are you sure that you've got the money to pay for two of these babies? They're quite expensive you know, $139.99 each, without tax," the clerk said, a little bit of surprise in his voice.

"That's okay! This friend has always been really nice and trustworthy to me! I need to give him something nice in return!" Naruto replied cheerfully, pulling out his green froggy wallet.

"Okie-dokie, this friend of yours sure is lucky," the brunette chuckled and handed the blond two little slick black jewelry cases. Naruto in turn pulled out three crisp green $100 dollar bills and gave it to the clerk. "Keep the change! Ja ne!" Naruto said as he exited the store, happy that he finally found the perfect gift.

-

"Finally Kyuu! I've been waiting for like five minutes!" Naruto pouted playfully at the surprised redhead who opened the door thinking that it was some salesperson only to find his best childhood friend standing there wearing a blue polo that matched the color of his eyes and ripped black jeans that hugged his slender legs.

"Naru-chan? To what honor do I owe this visit?" Kyuubi asked silkily, stepping aside gracefully to let the blond into his own humble abode.

"Hmm, you'll see," the blond hummed cheerily as he walked into the kitchen and carefully set his backpack down on Kyuubi's crimson couch. He turned around and asked, "Ne, Kyuu, did you have dinner yet?"

The redhead scratched his chin absent-mindly and replied, "No, I was just thinking of calling you over to cook for me."

Naruto chuckled lightly, "Well, I'm here now, so I might as well cook something." He rummaged through the familiar messy closet and pulled out a clean but wrinkled white apron and tied it around his slender waist.

"Eh, okay, if you want to, go ahead. Not that I'm ungrateful or anything Naru, but what's the whole deal all of a sudden? I usually have to practically drag you to come over to my small home," Kyuubi asked, entering the kitchen looking quite confused. His slitted crimson widened when he noticed that the blond was wearing his white apron, "Hey! You never wear that apron that I bought especially for the rare times that blond haired angels visit!" the redhead joked, but inside he thought, _He really does look cute in it though…_

"I guess I'm just in a good mood!" Naruto piped happily as he chopped up the raw beef into bite-sized pieces. Kyuubi smiled gently, a rare, caring smile that only appears on his face when a certain blond was around, who always brought with him contagious good moods.

Naruto stopped his humming abruptly as he felt a muscular arm snake around his waist and pull him against a hard, well-toned chest. He tilted his head up and was briefly ensnared by his friend's soft crimson eyes. He had always thought that the other's eyes were the most beautiful things in the world, especially because emotions flowed freely within those orbs. Naruto smiled and sighed contentedly as he let the older male run his free hand through his wild, golden locks and rub his scalp soothingly.

"Ne, Kyuu, you should stop otherwise I wouldn't be able to finish cooking dinner, because this feels really nice…"

The redhead sighed softly. This is how it's always going to be, he'll show his affections and the oblivious, innocent blond will take it all as a friendly act.

"Mm, okay, want to watch a movie while we eat?" Kyuubi asked in his smooth baritone like voice as he buried his sensitive nose into the soft silky locks and breathed in slowly. _Smells like honey and vanilla, just like always. Such an addicting smell…_

"Sure, that would be nice," Naruto agreed as he slowly detached himself from the redhead and resumed humming his little tune.

"I'll go pick out a movie from the store while you cook; I'll be back in a jiffy," Kyuubi said as he slipped on his favorite pair of Nike slippers. He grabbed his car keys off the shelf and headed to the door after hearing the blond's affirmative reply.

_Perfect time to prepare and bake the cake! _Naruto thought as he worked as fast as he could to prepare the surprise birthday dinner for his best friend. Even though the blond was a ramen addict, it doesn't mean that he have absolutely no interest in other foods.

Being alone in Kyuubi's house presented the perfect atmosphere to think, and think the blond did. He thought about the many years that he had known the redhead. Even though the other was four whole years older than him, he liked the redhead very much. After all, he was the first friend the blond ever made, he was also the first that truly accepted him, despite his weird looks and strange habits.

He smiled happily as he turned the oven knob to three-hundred-fifty degrees, wondering how surprised Kyuubi will be once he comes back.

-

The door slammed open noisily and Kyuubi stomped in, looking rather pissed off. Naruto just grinned, "You're laaaate, did you run into some traffic?"

"This stupid old man ahead of me drove slower than a snail! And I couldn't pass him, because guess what, the other lanes were also occupied by old geezers and me and some of the other drivers were so pissed off that we were honking at them like crazy. But either they're deaf or they didn't even care, because they didn't speed up one damn bit! It was like all four of them were going to the same reunion or something!" Kyuubi ranted while Naruto laughed heartily.

"So I would've been back half an hour ago-" Kyuubi paused, his nose picking up a particularly alluring scent. "Is that beef stew?" The redhead asked, wonder in his eyes, his previous anger forgotten, "You made my favorite?"

"Yup!" Naruto grinned, "A whole lot of it too! So eat up! Otherwise it'll get cold! There's also white rice in the cooker and dessert is also in the making!"

"Wow," Was all the older male could say before he dug in to the mouth-watering food prepared to him by the culinary artist extraordinaire, Uzumaki Naruto. "It's delicious! I haven't had food this good since…the last time you came over and cooked!" Kyuubi mumbled between mouthfuls. Naruto just smiled as he delicately savored his own share.

After Kyuubi slowed down his eating pace, they made casual conversation about recent happenings and everyday life. Finally, the redhead seemed to have filled his bottomless stomach and he helped the blond clean up the kitchen.

"Oh! I totally forgot about the movie!" Kyuubi exclaimed and went to the doorway where he left the items and pulled out a DVD case. "It's Ice Age 3! It just came out today too!"

"Really!? That's awesome Kyuubi I really wanted to see that!" Naruto exclaimed and gave the unexpecting redhead a fierce, friendly hug. Kyuubi smiled and picked up the blond swiftly despite the indignant squeak and deposited him onto the sofa. He went up to the DVD player and inserted the first disk. Then he went back sat down besides the blond, the blond immediately leaning his head against his broad shoulder. Kyuubi smiled and blushed a little bit, just a little bit. They were really good friends right now, and he didn't want to mess it up, even if it meant suppressing his own feelings for his friend. He knew that the blond only saw him as a brother-like figure and a friend, and he would never dream of viewing the redhead as a lover.

They laughed together as they watched the various previews to the other soon-to-be-released movies. Both of them enjoyed each other's company immensely. However, their relaxed atmosphere was interrupted by the shrill ringing of the alarm clock from the kitchen.

"Wait, pause it," Naruto said as he got up, then he beckoned for the other to follow. They both went into the kitchen hurriedly because the alarm was still ringing. Naruto switched off the alarm and grinned at the redhead, "Okay, now turn around, and don't look until I say you can,"

"Uh, okay," Kyuubi nodded, a little confused, but he obediently turned around and stared at the paused television screen. He heard the sound of the oven door opening and closing.

"Okay, now you can look!" Naruto said cheerfully and smiled happily as he observed the other's shocked expression upon seeing the small but intricately designed cake.

"Happy birthday Kyuu!" Naruto exclaimed and poked at the shell-shocked redhead, "Hello? Anyone there?"

"Naru…the cake…my birthday," Kyuubi mumbled incoherently, and finally getting over his surprise, he pulled the blond into a deep hug as he whispered his thanks over and over into listening ears. Naruto just grinned cheerfully and hugged the other back, rubbing his nose into the taller male's white slogan-free shirt. "You're always welcome, Kyuu…" he muttered; then he remembered something.

"Oh! One more thing Kyuu," Naruto said and broke off from the hug to dig around in his backpack, then he produced two small shiny black boxes and handed one to Kyuubi. Kyuubi looked confused, so the blond elaborated, "Birthday gift! It's your birthday gift from yours truly, so open it!"

"T-this is too much, Naru, I can't accept it! You've already cooked and-" He was cut off by a warm finger touching his lips.

"Nonsense," Naruto whispered, smiling, "This is nothing compared to all those times you've take care of me, so accept it, 'kay?"

"…Okay," Kyuubi gave in to those adorable azure eyes and opened the small case.

"Do you like it?" Naruto asked eagerly, "I spent the whole afternoon yesterday looking for that! I also bought another one for myself, so we match!"

"W-wow, it's …really beautiful, and cool…and shiny," Kyuubi muttered, holding the pendant up, the silver jewelry reflecting the golden lamp light grandly.

"I know, right? That's what I thought too when I first saw it! Now put it on!" Naruto urged as he also secured his own pendant to his neck.

Kyuubi hesitantly clipped it around his own neck, afraid that if he handled it too roughly it might break. Naruto just laughed, "Ne, Kyuu, it's not gonna shatter you know, and it looks great on you!"

"Thank you so much, Naru-"

"Psh, don't mention it! Just be happy, 'kay? That's all I ask from ya!" Naruto said, looking deep into joyful crimson orbs as he spoke.

"…Okay," Kyuubi grinned cheerfully, the blond grinned back.

_Damn him for looking so delectable today, _Kyuubi thought as he stared at his friend, _this is the perfect time to ask… _He cleared his throat,

"Naruto?"

The blond looked up from admiring his pendant, "Yes?"

"Do you love me?" Kyuubi blurted out. There, he's finally said it, now he'll just have to wait for the obvious rejection…

"Of course I love you Kyuu! You're my best friend!"

Kyuubi felt like face-palming, but instead, he pressed on, "Not like that! I mean, do you _love _loveme?"

"Eh? Uh…" Naruto mumbled, flustered. He could feel his cheeks heating up and he scrunched his brow in thought.

Kyuubi just couldn't bear the coming "No" so he quickly closed the distance between them and pulled his friend into a fierce kiss. He almost melted when he felt the other's soft lips on his, it was such a heavenly feeling, it was so much unlike his own dry lips. His eyes widened as he felt the blond angel press back timidly; Kyuubi thought, _this couldn't be happening! He's kissing me back!?_

Kyuubi pulled away abruptly and observed the blond's flushed expression. He stared into those clear blue eyes and saw his own inner turmoil reflected within them.

"Ne, Kyuu," Naruto started shyly, placing one slim hand on a broader, larger one, "I need you in my life, Kyuu, you mean so much to me. So if you wanted to just stay friends, I would be your friend for as long as you want."

Kyuubi's heart sank at those words, but he continued to listen.

"But. I told myself that if any day Kyuu wanted to be more than best friends, I'd gladly comply." With that, Naruto tugged the redhead close and captured his lips in a sweet, chaste kiss. Then he pulled back and grinned happily as he allowed himself to be engulfed into the other's well-toned chest. He felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his waist and in response he also wrapped his tan arms around his best friend now lover.

Kyuubi buried his face in the silky golden hair and whispered, "Thank you Naru, thank you. This is the best birthday I've ever _had. _You are the best thing that ever happened to me; I don't deserve you at all."

Naruto inhaled Kyuubi's cinnamony scent dreamily and replied softly, snuggling against the smooth material of the redhead's shirt, greedily taking in the warm body heat, "I'm all yours though, all yours."

**~The End~**

Hope you liked it :D  
Please leave a review and tell me what you think!


End file.
